Painless Resolution
by Cloudmeister
Summary: A certain experiment is heartbroken after his lifelong crush happens to be taken. Will a certain best friend be able to cheer him up? Or is he destined to be sad forever? Complete, some bits of romance in the story. And no yaoi this time I swear.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Solid, heh, enough said. Enjoy the story, and feel free to review and stuff. This was a pretty quick written one-shot..

**Painless Resolution**

He felt more alone then he has ever had in his entire life. He had few friends, and the girl.. well to put it in more specific terms, alien female, that he loved so much had gotten with someone else. Well he had no one to blame but himself he guessed, he had waited too long and never had the guts to unravel his feelings. Then when he found himself ready to.. it was revealed that she had been dating someone else recently. His heart felt like it was shattered.. torn to pieces, crushed..

His name was Solid, though in the past he was known as Experiment 102. His ability is to turn himself metallic, but no metal could strengthen him enough for the psychological and emotional blow rammed into his face. He was sitting on the edge of a grassy cliff over-looking the Pacific Ocean, of course, it was hard not to see it.. it of course surrounding Hawaii. His eyes had no glimmer, no brightness, no color to them.. and he ignored the un-comfy feeling of rain pouring ever so violently onto his fur.

Obviously due to the type of experiment that he was, his hatred and uncomfiness of water is practically double compared to say, Stitch. But the depression he was going through made him not even blink.. he literally acted as if there was no rain at all.

"..."

The silver-furred experiment felt eyes upon him. His ears didn't perk up, however, and he simply spoke out loud to whoever was looking at him from behind. "Whoever you are.. what do you want.." He questioned with a monotone voice, his eyes not even budging or turning to see who it was. They were too focused on the ocean, and the waves it built up and released onto the shore.

"Now is that anyway to talk to a friend?" The voice returned with a chuckle. Footsteps were heard, and whoever was behind Solid was advancing upon him. He knew who it was though.. how couldn't he? It was the voice of the only close friend he had on the island that they called home.

_'Reuben..'_

The chubby yellow experiment sat down next to his friend, and as soon as he did, Solid felt a difference. There was no rain pouring on him.. for the first time in a couple of hours, he turned his head, and came face-to-face with his friend. And from there, he noticed the umbrella Reuben was holding above them. "You know, You've always talked about how much you hated water. Now your letting your own ass get soaked to the brim and you don't even notice? Geez.." Reuben had commented with a chuckle. No change came to his friend's face, although he had let out a very soft chuckle.

"Been thinking too much to notice, I guess.." Solid responded, trying his best to form a smile. His best though, was the side of his lips curving awkwardly, forming neither a smile nor frown anymore. It was kind of goofy actually, which was the reason Reuben laughed a few seconds afterwards.

"What's so funny?" Solid questioned, an eyebrow upraised a bit. His friend let out a few more laughs, then wiped a tear from his eye, although it was hard to tell whether it WAS a tear or a droplet from the sky. "Oh its nothing.. you just had a hilarious look on your face a second ago, that's all." He explained. Solid seemed to shrug as his frown formed again, causing Reuben to frown as well now.

The two have been best friends for a while, sharing many same traits and attributes, including a good dose of laziness. They watched television, ate sandwiches, and even had several attempts at flirting with females. Well actually; It was more or less Reuben who was the flirter. Solid always kept silent during which cases his friend decided to embarrass himself.. no getting wrong though; the pudgy, red-nose wonder occasionally had times of luckiness.

But anyways, this was why Reuben seemed so worried about his friend. Solid had never been like this before; so depressed, so sad, to the point that it hurt him. "Listen.. all I get about why your feeling bad is that Bonnie's going out with Clyde. That doesn't mean you should be like.. this.." Reuben tried to explain, looking at his friend with seriousness in his eyes. He could have a serious moment when he wanted to, and this was one of them.. however, Solid seemed to tinge with uncomfiness at both names mentioned.

"There's a lot of girls out there that are our species. I know its kind of hard to say, but you have to move on.." He continued, switching the umbrella to his left hand and patting his friend's back with the free one closest. Solid's lips parted a bit, looking as if he was going to say something. But he hesitated.. how many times has he heard that line before. Probably from T.V. shows or something like that, but still.. that advice always seemed to lead to better things for those characters played by the actors. But this was real life, so would it really work...? Or would he be pushing himself more into a corner by trying, only to set himself up for more sadness..

He thought about what he was going to say for a moment. Then.. he looked at his friend; the sadness more easily seen, but looks like it could almost be extracted out by a few more responses back and forth. "Reuben.. I finally got up the nerve to even approach her, then I find she's with Clyde.. I feel like such an idiot.." He said, looking like he was about to continue. However, his friend wasn't about to let him, seeming a bit aggravated by what was just put forth.

"Geez, your not an idiot! Now come on!" Reuben said while standing up suddenly, grabbing Solid's arm and forcefully pulling him up. Surprised greatly by his friend's reaction; he barely had time to speak or struggle as he was led forcefully in a direction, the umbrella being left behind and eventually floating away with the wind. He wouldn't have been able to break from Reuben's grip anyways.. he wasn't Experiment 625 for nothing.

It took a bit to get there, but they had finally made their way to a certain building. Solid recognized it almost immediately, and tried to break apart from his pal as he said in an annoyed tone. "Why did you bring me to their house? To enjoy the new paint-job or something? I don't want to be here.." He complained, a clasp of thunder able to be heard from afar.

Shaking his head again, Reuben grabbed the back of Solid's head with a hand, firm but gentle as he led the silver experiment to the edge of the window. He knew that a visual aid was in order, and it would either help or hurt Solid further. His friend hoped that it would go for the better..

"Peek inside, or I won't let go." Reuben said with a frown, releasing Solid's head but grasping his shoulder in return just in case he had to use claw. Knowing when he was defeated, the metallic-turning experiment let out a sigh as he peeked into the window, not sure what to see or expect. What he saw made his eyes widen gently.. of course Bonnie and Clyde were in there, but he took into recognition something he hadn't earlier on when his heart broke..

The expressions upon their faces.

"..." Solid was silent as he saw Clyde walk out from another room, the lug carrying two cups of hot chocolate in each hand. It was nearing winter anyways, and due to how cold it was which was another factor that Solid never took into consideration, hot chocolate was a good thing. Bonnie was smiling and took one of the cups gracefully, blowing on the top to cool it down a little, then sipped it. A small shiver seemed to overtake her, though it was a positive one, since she was warming up her body temperature.

Reuben took this time to look over Solid's head to watch as well, and it was around this point Clyde sat down next to Bonnie. She smiled and instantly scooted closer to him, and there was another thing.. Solid has never seen such a happy, warm-hearted smile on the little thief's face. It was always either a smirk, a grin, or a scowl.. she was happy, really happy.

The last scene he took into his head was a bit of conversation that the two males couldn't hear, following Bonnie setting her cup of hot chocolate down to crawl up onto Clyde's shoulder. She then kissed him gently on the cheek, followed by a hug around his thick neck. He had his own happy smile as he nuzzled the side of her face; his flesh arm, which was the one she climbed up, lovingly caressing the other side. It was then the two shared a gentle kiss, probably the only gentle thing Bonnie has ever given the lug, minus the gentle punches she gives him at times in the past.

Solid moved back from the window, and Reuben glanced at his friend with worry in his eyes. Either he was going to be happy for the two, or he was going to feel more depressed that it wasn't him giving that happiness to her. As the silver experiment's head upraised so Reuben could see, there was one thing noticeable... a soft smile was on Solid's face.

"So.. are you okay now?" Reuben asked, looking at him curiously. Solid simply nodded and turned around, starting to walk in the direction of his own home as he said. "Yeah.." His voice seemed to have a bit more life to it, so that was a good thing. However, his friend wouldn't relax until he knew that Solid understood completely why he should be okay. "Really?"

Solid glanced over at Reuben, around the same time for a cliché' that the rain started to clear up. Light began to pour between the dark clouds, and it also illuminated the metallic experiment's face for a couple of seconds. It was at this point a true and understanding smile was seen, his lips parting to say the few words that would relieve Reuben and make him smile too. "Really.. if Bonnie's happy, I'm happy."

---

So within a couple of weeks, everything became normal again. Bonnie and Clyde became really close and continued to do everything together.. except stealing of course, since they don't want their hides to be put back in jail again. Reuben also went back to his previous antics of flirting, although this time, he wasn't alone.. and a bit of a change went through that little 'hobby' as well.

"So girls, see you tonight?" Solid asked, smiling and winking at Yaarp and Dupe who seem entranced by the two males. Some conversation went around, a couple of flirts, and the females were right at the palms of his hands. They nodded happily, and Yaarp came up to Solid as she said in an almost flirtatious tone herself. "Of course, we can't wait." She said while giving the silver experiment a kiss on the cheek, Dupe doing the same with Reuben as they giggled and walked off in a rush. As they left, one comedic thing could be said.. Reuben and his slack jaw was FUNNY. He was looking at Solid, and he could not believe that he helped both of them score two very beautiful females to go out on a double date with.

"H-H-H-How did you do that??" He asked with wide eyes, as if in shock. He really was, and Solid let out a hearty laugh as he responded. "Man; I knew those two pretty good back at Jumba's Lab, and you just got to know what they like. Heh.. as long as you don't act all snobby, Yaarp likes flirts heading her way." He explained with a smile at his friend, though his lips were in a fight not to smirk however. Reuben once more was taken by surprise.. Solid was never this open before. Maybe being able to move on past Bonnie released something from within him.. easy enough to say, both of them liked it.

"Nice. Let's get two sandwiches, eat up, and then get ready for our double date tonight. Its completely on me, by the way." Reuben commented, the two best friends walking off towards the deli with big grins on their faces. As they headed that way, their paths would cross with Bonnie and Clyde. If you were there, you would see four equally happy, satisfied faces.. faces that shown they were happy with their lives, more then ever now.


End file.
